1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus to be used for an on-vehicle video acoustic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional on-vehicle acoustic apparatus having a movable display section has been described in JP-A-5-63375, for example. In FIG. 21, numeral “1” denotes a frame member attached to the front surface of a housing and a movable member 3 is accommodated in a front concave space 2 of the frame member 1. The movable member 3 is provided with a liquid crystal display and an operation switch. A guide groove 4 is formed in a vertical direction on the left and right internal wall surfaces of the front concave space 2 of the frame member 1. Numeral “5” denotes a shaft provided in the upper parts of the left and right side surfaces of the movable member 3. The shaft 5 is inserted in the guide groove 4 of the front concave space 2. A sliding plate 6 is slidably supported on the inner bottom faces of the housing and the frame member 1. The sliding plate 6 longitudinally slides by a driving mechanism provided in the housing. The driving mechanism includes a motor and a gear mechanism for transmitting the rotation of the motor, and a rack formed on the sliding plate 6 is engaged with the gear mechanism of the driving mechanism. For this reason, when the motor is rotated, the rotating force is transmitted to the rack through the gear mechanism so that the sliding plate 6 slides forward. When the motor is reversely rotated, moreover, the sliding plate 6 slides backward. Numeral “7” denotes a shaft provided in the lower parts of the left and right side surfaces of the movable member 3. The shaft 7 is inserted in the hole of a front end 6A of the sliding plate 6. More specifically, the lower part of the movable member 3 and the front end 6A of the sliding plate 6 are connected to each other through the shaft 7.
In FIG. 21, numeral “6R” denotes a position of the front end 6A in the case in which the sliding plate 6 slides most backward. In the case in which the sliding plate 6 slides most backward, the movable member 3 is positioned almost vertically and the shaft 5 is positioned close to the upper end of the guide groove 4. When the sliding plate 6 is moved forward in this state, the lower part of the movable member 3 is driven forward so that the shaft 5 in the upper part of the movable member 3 is guided into the guide groove 4 and is moved downward at the same time. For this reason, the movable member 3 is inclined in the vertical state with the forward sliding of the sliding plate 6. Numeral “6F” denotes a position of the front end 6A in the case in which the sliding plate 6 slides most forward. In the case in which the sliding plate 6 slides most forward, the movable member 3 is brought into an almost horizontal state. In FIG. 21, the inclining state of the movable member 3 with the sliding of the sliding plate 6 is sequentially displayed. In the case in which the movable member 3 is set in the vertical state, a CD insertion port and a cassette insertion port are closed by the movable member 3. When the movable member 3 is brought into an almost horizontal state, the CD insertion port and the cassette insertion port are opened so that a CD and a cassette can be inserted from a front part into the CD insertion port and the cassette insertion port.
FIG. 22 shows the front of the conventional on-vehicle acoustic apparatus. In FIG. 22, numeral “1” denotes a frame member and the movable member 3 is inclinably accommodated in the front concave space 2 of the frame member 1.
JP-A-5-63375 and JP-A-2002-347529 are known as reference documents.
In the conventional on-vehicle acoustic apparatus, however, a clearance 8 has to be provided between the internal wall surface of the front concave space 2 of the frame member 1 and the outer peripheral surface of the movable member 3 as shown in FIGS. 21 and 22. The movable member 3 having a predetermined thickness is rotated around the shaft 5 with the movement of the sliding plate 6. If the clearance 8 is small, therefore, the upper and lower wall surfaces of the movable member 3 hit on the upper and lower wall surfaces of the front concave space 2 so that the movable member 3 cannot be rotated. For this reason, in the conventional example, the predetermined clearance 8 has to be provided between the internal wall surface of the front concave space 2 of the front member 1 and the outer peripheral surface of the movable member 3. Dust enters the apparatus through the clearance 8 so that failures may be caused. In a recent car, moreover, an enhancement in the feeling of high grade of an interior has been demanded. There is also a problem in that the feeling of high grade of the interior is damaged and the value of the car is reduced if a clearance such as the clearance 8 is large.